One More Thing to Think About
by TheHonourableSkye11
Summary: My first delving into the world of one-shots. The title of this is more fitting for the first one-shot, but I've named the full story after it. I like the sound of it. A lot of Luna and Harry, but some other pairings as well. All straight pairings, with no slash pairings. Maybe some Fred/Hermione along with Harry/Luna.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, this is my first time writing one-shots, so I'll be writing them with little schedule. But fear not! That might actually mean almost every day at times, but other times it might make mean not for weeks. Sorry, but that's reality! For now, I'll let you read on!**

 **Disclaimer for all of my one-shots. I only own the story and original characters. I own nothing in the Harry Potter canon. I hate doing these….. Maybe tomorrow I'll wake up as J.K. Rowling. For now, though, I own nothing!**

 **My first one-shot is Harry and Luna. It's not much of a 'romantic' one-shot, like most, but it's still a one-shot!**

 **Chapter One: Harry/Luna -** ** _The Order of the Phoenix_**

Harry sighed and shut the textbook. He had absolutely no interest in studying at the moment. Who cared if Snape gave him a 'P' instead of an 'A'? Well, maybe he should have cared. A 'P' would have him fail potions, while an 'A' would have passed him. Okay, never mind, he should care, but he certainly had no interest in studying at the moment. If he had to read one more time about how effective bezoars were, he would likely have an aneurism.

Hermione would kill him. She truly would. After he was dead, she would tell him to continue studying. Ron would laugh and ask if he wanted to play chess. Harry felt like doing neither. He needed some fresh air.

He glanced out of the Gryffindor common room window. The sun was dying, slowly settling down for the night beyond the horizon, shifting its gaze on North America. It wasn't coming back any time soon, and Harry thought it best to make the most of the dying light.

He grabbed his invisibility cloak, not that he needed it, and he rose. He glanced around, but nobody was paying him any attention. Ron was staring into the fire while Hermione looked over his work. They weren't looking in his direction, and Harry quickly threw the cloak over his head. He snuck out of the portrait hole, ignoring the confused questionings of the Fat Lady, and started off down the hallways. He descended the many stairwells quickly, avoiding one or two students who were heading off in various directions.

He reached the Entry Hall, and slunk outside into the fresh air, removing the cloak as he did so. He thought he might go down and visit Hagrid, but something held him back. He needed some time to think. Some time to clear his mind. It was difficult to clear your mind when Snape was prodding it constantly in 'remedial Potions.'

He headed off towards the lake, and collapsed by its shore. One or two other students were laying around, not even looking at him. Not like they needed to. Harry didn't care if they did, and in fact he preferred being ignored.

He lay back and soaked up the last rays of the cold spring sun. It wasn't much, but it at least was bright and cheery, which he didn't get much of anymore.

He was glad to be alone for a while. He liked Ron and Hermione, of course; they were his best friends, but he liked being alone sometimes.

Alone, that is, until he heard someone lie down beside him. He opened his eyes, and looked swiftly to his left, wondering who on earth was there.

The first thing he noticed was long, straggly blonde hair, and then his eyes were assaulted by a mirage of colours. It looked like something a hippie might wear. A lime-green jacket, bright red pants, a bright yellow t-shirt and mismatching blue and pink socks, lacking shoes, all invaded his eyes. It took a moment for him to get it in.

Luna Lovegood turned her head sideways and smiled at him. "Hello, Harry," she said cheerfully.

He responded with something that sounded vaguely like "Hurmaluna." He cleared his throat, still trying to take in her outfit. "Erm, hello, Luna," he corrected, trying to sound like she was dressed completely normally. "Um, what are you wearing?"

"Oh, this?" She asked innocently, as if she didn't think he would notice. "Well, bright colours disagree with Nargles, you know. They're hypersensitive," she added, as if it was obvious. "But, colours do put one at a risk of Humdingers. They're _attracted_ to colours," she said.

"Oh, okay," Harry responded stupidly.

"Nargles are smarter than people," she said, as if their 'conversation' has been about human intelligence. "They know who shouldn't be touched, and who is weak. That must be why you're still alive. If you were weak _and_ you wore such dull colours…" she motioned to his school robes, "you would probably be dead. But they stick to the weak ones. I wonder why Cho is still alive," she added thoughtfully.

Harry didn't think it wise to question her about her beliefs. It might result in a conversation he didn't want. "Um, well, I don't think they only pick on the weak people, or else everyone weak would be dead, wouldn't they?"

"Like Neville," said Luna simply.

"Neville's not- oh, never mind. Well, I really don't think I believe in Nargles anyway, so I shouldn't worry."

Luna gave him a piercing look. "Why not? What reason do you have for not believing?"

"Uh…"

Truth was, Harry didn't have any. He only knew that nobody else believed in them.

"Er, nothing, I guess," he replied lamely.

"Then why on earth shouldn't you?" She asked quietly.

Harry thought about that. She was right, in a way. He had no reason to _not_ believe in them. True, he had no evidence they did exist, but nothing to suggest they _didn't._

Luna beamed, as if she knew exactly what he was thinking. "Well, I think I'll just go have some pudding. See you around, Harry."

As she wandered off towards the Entry Hall (not directly, more in a zig-zag), Harry felt himself thinking. _Maybe she's right,_ he thought.

He shook his head. His life was too complicated already. But as he stared off across the black lake, he began to wonder. Was she right? Were there some things that were real, despite all evidence to the contrary. At that moment, a dark speck appeared above the Forbidden Forest, and Harry recognized the skeletal frame of a Thestral. Some things were just too complex, he thought.

 **Well, there we have it. One-shot #1. The next one will likely have an actual** ** _pairing,_** **and not just be thought-provoking for one particular character. Until next time, I remain TheHonourableSkye, and God bless you all.**


	2. Lighten up, Hermione

**Chapter II: Lighten up, Hermione**

 **Here's my second one-shot! I'll be working on The Hidden War (my other fic) in the coming days, but until then, it's one-shot time! Okay, I know I promised a romantic fic this time, but then this funny little idea sprung into my head, and bye-bye romance. I'll try and write some more fluffy ones soon, but sadly, this is not that fic. This is Fred, George and Hermione, the last of which is learning a bit about herself! Read on...**

 **This one is also set in the Order of the Phoenix**

Fred laughed loudly at George's pun, earning him a particularly nasty glance from Hermione.

Fred sighed. Honestly, would she ever realize that every moment didn't need to be devoted to study.

"For goodness sake, Fred, my exams are in a mere seven weeks, every moment needs to be devoted to studying from now on!"

Fred sighed. Apparently not.

"At this pace, I won't even have time to study on recent history! How am I supposed to know that, in 1969, John Lennon released the most famous wizarding album of all time? Or that the Beatles were a cover-up for Lennon's wizarding band _The Gobstones?_ Or that Fidel Castro had once been Grindelwald's apprentice before the Cuban Missile Crisis?"

Fred didn't answer. He looked across at George, bemused. "Erm, you just answered your own question."

"Well, there's more than that!" snapped Hermione, but she looked embarrassed. "What about the Cold War? We all know that was a wizarding crisis leaked into the Muggle world, but how am I to know that it was the fault of broken wizarding relations from the second world war?"

Fred rolled his eyes. _Seriously?_ he thought.

Hermione was on a roll. "If I don't study now, I'm probably going to fail-"

 _Not likely,_ thought Fred.

"-and then they'll expel me-"

 _What's her problem?_

"-and then who would check your brother's homework for him?" she finished, raising an eyebrow at Fred.

Fred snorted, while George laughed. "Very true. We don't want Ron being chucked out, now do we, George?"

George shrugged. "Mum wouldn't forgive us for not doing something. She'd blame us. 'You should have done something! How could you let your brother be expelled?'"

Fred nodded. "It would be a nightmare," he agreed.

"However-" began George.

"-I highly doubt-" continued Fred.

"-that's going to happen," finished George. "And anyways, you're not going to fail, Hermione."

"Says who?" she snapped.

Fred rolled his eyes. Maybe it was time for her to realize she knew everything already. "Okay, well, tell me why the Beatles were a cover-up."

Hermione seemed to brighten. She just loved showing people she was smarter than them. "Well, they did a wizarding concert at a _Muggle_ venue, if you could believe. They were almost arrested for it. They were intercepted by a group of Muggle reporters who thought they were amazing. They had to convince the reporters they were a Muggle band, despite their songs containing lyrics about magic, of course. Paul McCartney came up with the name 'The Beatles' on the spot, apparently because he noticed a beetle on a nearby bush. Muggles thought they were incredible, and they had to start touring. Well, I think they _wanted_ to, because they weren't terribly recognized in the wizarding world. But then they became famous, and they didn't have much to do with the wizarding music scene after that. Apparently they lived like Muggles after that. But they never forgot wizarding Britain. Their song 'Imagine' was actually about peace between Muggles and wizards. Obviously they couldn't put lyrics about magic and Muggle-haters into it, but that's the true meaning."

She glared at them. "Now you can see why it's so important I study for it. It was a monumental moment in Muggle-wizard relations!"

Fred sighed. _Honestly, for one so smart she can be pretty stupid._ "Hermione, you just gave us the entire history."

"Yes, I did," she snapped.

"So why do you need to study it?"

"I..." she began, but fell silent. A look crossed her face, so thoughtful that Fred was worried he had done something. A few seconds later she looked up, somewhat embarrassed. "Um... I guess I know it already."

"Hermione, you know everything," said Fred, exasperated. "Why do you even need to study? You know it all. Come on, lighten up! Have some fun!"

"I really should-" she began, looking down at her textbook, but Fred interrupted her.

"Hermione, you're the smartest witch in this school. You know every flippin' thing there is to know."

Hermione looked taken aback, but pleased at the same time. "Well, I guess taking a break wouldn't hurt..."

"Exploding snap?" offered Fred quickly.

Hermione smiled slowly. "Sure. You're going down, though."

Fred laughed. "As if! Dream on, witch!"

 **Alright, you know, I'm actually reasonably pleased with this one. I like Fremione, and though this wasn't romantic, I think they're adorable together! If you're reading this, thank you, and God bless :)**

 **-Skye**


End file.
